


Instinct

by firedew



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedew/pseuds/firedew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a quick challenge, this was written in about 10 minutes, so it is what it is. This is a scene straight out of the episode with my own spin on Sheppard's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

“She knows we’re here. She’s watching us,” Ronon grumbled in warning. He scanned the woods like for his quarry, clearly on edge.

John eyed the treeline with suspicion. Ellia had already killed the adult Wraith, lucky for McKay, but she’d also turned on Zaddik, the man she called father. They may have started out this mission as the hunters, but John had a bad feeling they had already turned into the prey.

“Ellia? We want to help you. Dr Beckett can make you better, but you have to come with us. We will not hurt you.” Teyla called from a short distance away, still hoping there was enough humanity left in the young female to appeal to. John had serious doubts, but if they didn’t have to kill the girl ...

That was when he heard the shrill, dissonant growl in Teyla’s direction and a hard crash against the forest floor. He didn’t hesitate, charging after Ronon with his P-90 tucked in the crook of his arm to where Teyla was on the ground, struggling against a hail of blows, fighting Ellia despite her preternatural strength.

Teyla caught her opponent off balance and flipped the girl/bug off of her.

“Die!” Ronon screamed, unleashing a shot from his blaster, hitting Ellia square in the chest and forcing a retreat.

Nearly there, John saw Teyla try to get up and, for a split second, he thought she had somehow managed to come away unscathed. Then, his heart sank as she crumpled to the ground, limp.

“Oh ... ” The audible groan came out like a punch to the gut as knelt down next to her, seeing her eyes close.

Beating him to it, Ronon quickly checked her head while John unzipped his jacket and watched the thing that had attacked Teyla run off. His eyes immediately traveled back to his fallen teammate as Ronon pulled his fingers away. They were covered in Teyla’s blood. “She took a blow to the head when it hit her.”

Fury welled up in the pit of John’s stomach. He shoved his jacket into Ronon’s hands, meant to cushion Teyla’s head.

“Stay with her,” he said. He threw on his TAC vest and readied his weapon.

“Sheppard ...”

“That’s an order.”

John ran after Ellia. Any lingering thoughts of taking her alive were banished from his mind as the memory of Teyla lying on the ground chased him through the trees. Ronon would have enjoyed it more, but Teyla was a member of his team. She was _his_ to defend.


End file.
